


Другие места: калейдоскоп

by daana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana
Summary: Сборник историй, так или иначе связанных со снами.





	1. Новенькая

Кармел появляется на Станции, ничего не зная, кроме своего имени.  
У нее длинные спутанные волосы и белая ночная рубашка. Это пошло, но тут нет ее вины. Кармел не причастна к тому, что многие боятся девочек с длинными спутанными волосами и в белых ночных рубашках.  
В туалете Станции Кармел отрезает волосы маникюрными ножницами и сушит то, что осталось, под сушилкой для рук. Мокрый комок волос она спускает в унитаз, а ночную рубашку меняет на джинсы и футболку с надписью «Отвали!»  
Хозяйка Станции считает этот обмен выгодным. Кармел тоже.

Она думает, что ее зовут Кармел потому, что это похоже одновременно на карму и на карамель. На карму — потому что в сознании, породившем ее, карма была синонимом неотвратимости, а на карамель просто случайно. Или потому что высохшие волосы Кармел оказываются на самом деле не черные, а цвета патоки.  
Кармел не знает, что на Станциях нельзя питаться тем, что приходит само, поэтому надолго там не задерживается: после первого же недоразумения хозяйка просит ее уйти. Кармел уходит, не зная, куда, но бродит недолго: почти сразу она спускается в метро и понимает, что это место ей нравится.  
Глядя в мутное дрожащее отражение в стекле вагона, Кармел пытается пригладить волосы и сделать что-нибудь с лицом. Первое удается, второе нет: на ее лице по-прежнему застыла пугающая тоска. Кармел проводит ладонью от лба к подбородку и видит в стекле пустое белое пятно. Она проводит ладонью еще раз, теперь снизу вверх — и ее лицо становится лицом тринадцатилетней лолиты. Еще раз вниз и вверх — и теперь Кармел вряд ли привлечет внимание педофила. Еще раз — и ей уже сорок лет, а не двадцать.  
Кармел нравится такая игра, но она не знает, что все это значит.  
Зато мы знаем.

Еще мы знаем, что в метро Кармел проведет не слишком много времени, потому что там мало гостей — меньше, чем могло бы показаться. Далеко не все, кто спускается в метро или приезжает сверху на поезде, подходят Кармел — и далеко не всем она может предложить хоть что-нибудь подходящее. Тем же, кто живет в тоннелях и поездах, нет до Кармел никакого дела, они все сами по себе и редко когда даже перекинутся словом с новичками. Возле очередного перрона Кармел остановит поезд и, не нарушая спокойствия густой серой пыли, поднимется по спящему эскалатору наверх, в душное сонное лето заброшенного городка.  
Она не знает, как искать обитаемые места, так что будет бродить по пустым домам, переодеваясь в платья, которые найдет в шкафах и вынет из чехлов, будет выбираться на крыши через чердаки и смотреть на мертвый город. Потом ей станет скучно и она захочет попасть куда-нибудь еще. Ей повезет: в одном из шестиэтажных домов в центре города она найдет лифт.  
Кармел и лифт понравятся друг другу, но их дружба не будет долгой: лифт не может стоять на месте, а Кармел не может жить в дороге. Иногда лифт будет находить ей хороших попутчиков, Кармел в свою очередь, сменив несколько лиц, послужит приманкой для путешественников, разыскивающих транспорт — но в конце концов она в последний раз потянется к панели с кнопками, которую будет помнить и новенькой, сверкающей хромом, и тусклой, прожженной спичками, и упругой или необъяснимо липкой; лифт сведет створки дверей и пойдет вбок, прочь из шахты, готовый на многое, чтобы найти для Кармел место получше. Он остановится почти сразу, двери разойдутся с сипящим вздохом, и перед Кармел расстелится багровый ковер с потертым золотым кантом.  
Так Кармел попадет в отель.

Здесь она задержится: в отеле полно гостей и постояльцев, и для Кармел найдется подходящее место и занятие. Постояльцы будут с ней любезны, а с гостями будет любезна уже она сама — так что вскоре Кармел станет в отеле своей, ее будут знать, и многие будут возвращаться снова и снова именно к ней. В баре отеля постояльцы, коротающие время в отсутствие гостей, расскажут ей, наконец, о том, что она такое, и Кармел поверит рассказчикам; в стоке ванны она вновь найдет свои волосы и украсит ими номер, в глубине души считая это пошлостью и безвкусицей, но заботясь в первую очередь о гостях; много, много времени проведет Кармел в отеле, плетя паутину из собственных волос, развлекая гостей и меняя лица, и все будет в порядке — но однажды очередной гость поймет, что на самом деле у Кармел нет ни одного лица, шарахнется, отступая, пытаясь выйти, покинуть отель раньше, чем выйдет его время, и Кармел потечет вслед за ним, скользнет по стенам, по потолку, превратит себя в номер, в багровый ковер в коридоре, в сам отель и в то, что вокруг; тогда станет понятно, что не еще один кошмар поселился в отеле, а самая настоящая пограничная тварь — но будет уже ничего не поделать.


	2. В метро

Человек едет в метро и читает книжку. Книжка скучная, но смотреть по сторонам еще скучнее — поэтому он бегает глазами по строчкам, не улавливая смысла, и иногда машинально перелистывает страницы.  
— Хорошо, что люди не смотрят вокруг, — говорит кто-то у него над ухом. Человек косится на соседа: пьяный? городской сумасшедший? просто любитель поговорить ни о чем?  
Сосед кивает ему приветственно, как знакомому, и продолжает:  
— А то если смотреть, то можно увидеть лишнего. Вот, например, свет в вагонах. Он перед станцией…  
— …гаснет, — машинально добавляет человек и сразу же ругает себя за то, что втянулся в разговор.  
— Именно, — говорит сосед. — А пассажиры в это время…  
Человек смотрит недоумевающе.  
— Меняются, — говорит сосед с легким недовольством, будто вынужден подсказывать совсем простой ответ. — Не все, конечно. Но большей частью.  
— Почему не все? — растерянно переспрашивает человек.  
— Ну а что вы думаете? — удивляется сосед. — В метро ведь и люди есть. Вон, посмотрите.  
Человек смотрит на сиденье напротив. Девушка в джинсах слушает плеер, закрыв глаза; парень с лицом слабоумного жует жвачку и смотрит в никуда; бесформенная женщина читает дамский роман, через плечо ей заглядывает мужичок в мятых брюках и еще более мятой футболке.  
— Я не понимаю, — начинает человек.  
Поезд замедляет ход, подъезжая к станции, в вагоне мигает свет, человек моргает. Потом открывает глаза: напротив него крохотная морщинистая бабулька теребит край матерчатой сумки, подросток с косо подстриженной челкой набирает смс, спортивного вида парень листает мужской журнал. Девушка в джинсах по-прежнему слушает плеер.  
Человек оборачивается к соседу, собираясь потребовать объяснений, но рядом никого нет.


	3. Скорость

В хорошие дни Анна просыпается рано. Нежится в постели, смотрит на то, как солнце пронизывает жалюзи в ее спальне. Потом принимает душ — медленно, с удовольствием, используя любимые гели, натуральное мыло, самую лучшую губку — и идет в гардеробную, выбирать, как ей сегодня одеться.  
После аварии Анна похудела, занялась спортом, и теперь ее фигуре может позавидовать любая молоденькая девица, не говоря уж о ровесницах; одежду она покупает такую, которая позволяет подчеркнуть ее достоинства, так что выбор наряда — дело непростое, но приятное; потом Анна садится в новенькую машину — никаких фобий, что вы, ничего такого — и едет на работу.  
После аварии ее карьера пошла в гору: Анну несколько раз повышали, и теперь она директор подразделения, у нее свой кабинет с окном во всю стену, секретарша и сотня сотрудников под ее началом; Анна приезжает на работу к полудню, она ведь начальница — садится за огромный стол и велит принести кофе; потом она принимается за дела: подписывает контракты, утверждает проекты, придумывает оригинальные ходы для новых кампаний — в ее кабинете полно народу, все курят, галдят, машут руками, и только Анна, безупречная, холодная и прекрасная, сидит за своим столом, как Снежная Королева на троне, роняя временами саркастические реплики, управляя беседой, подводя ее к нужному руслу. Анне нравится работать, ей нравится добиваться успеха, получать премии, тратить их на шоппинг, а четыре раза в год отправляться в отпуск на экзотические острова.  
Но иногда ей хочется разнообразия — и тогда она просыпается в совсем другом месте, среди шелковых подушек и запахов лаванды или сандала, дотягивается до колокольчика, и мускулистые юноши, натертые маслом, поднимают ее на руки и несут в бассейн, где ублажают искусно и разнообразно, а потом кормят фруктами и поят легким вином, несут на руках в благоухающий сад, где ублажают снова — впрочем, это не единственный возможный вариант: есть много мест, где может проснуться Анна в хорошие дни.

В нормальные дни Анна никуда не ходит и ничего не делает: она смотрит кино. Бесконечные фильмы, серию за серией, про самых разных героев, известных и совсем незнакомых: они любят друг друга, ссорятся, дружат, враждуют, спасают или уничтожают мир по желанию Анны — а она просто наблюдает за ними, подсказывает реплики, толкает под руку или ведет по безопасному пути, как ей захочется. Иногда они умирают, а потом оживают снова, иногда Анна смотрит по много раз подряд самые любимые эпизоды, иногда герои меняют имена и возлюбленных, но остаются все теми же, Анна это точно знает, это как костюмная драма с любимыми актерами, ненадолго, просто для развлечения, а потом обратно, в главный сериал — в этом ведь нет ничего плохого, это нормально, так же нормально, как и дни, в которые Анна смотрит кино.

В плохие дни Анне мешают. Она не успевает еще решить, где она сегодня проснулась и что делает, а ее уже зовут: возвращайся к нам, детка, — говорит мама, — мы так без тебя скучаем; Анна, Анна, — говорит муж, — мне без тебя плохо. Потом они начинают разговаривать: мама рассказывает о своих скучных подружках, о не менее скучных родственниках, об их детях, о семейных праздниках, муж говорит о своей работе, о друзьях, о футболе, о дурацких телешоу — обо всем, что никогда не было интересно Анне. До аварии Анна могла бросить телефонную трубку, оборвать разговоры на полуслове, хлопнуть дверью, потребовать прекратить полоскать ей мозг — она могла сделать хоть что-нибудь; теперь она даже уши заткнуть не может — да что там уши, у нее даже дыхание не ускоряется, и приборы пищат все так же монотонно, и это бесит еще больше. Уйдите, — думает Анна, — уйдите, отстаньте от меня, мне насрать на ваши новости, мне насрать на ваши дела, почему вы хоть теперь не можете оставить меня в покое?.. Потом они уходят, но Анна уже так зла, что не может вернуться ни на работу, ни к своим сериалам, она просто лежит и смотрит в потолок, для этого ей не надо открывать глаза, она и так знает, что потолок над нею белый, они всегда белые, думает Анна, наверняка все кругом белое, или, может быть, зеленое, какая разница. Потом она засыпает.

В очень плохие дни Анна кричит. Она кричит не переставая, она воет, она бьется изнутри в собственный лоб, она хочет выйти отсюда, хоть куда-нибудь, куда угодно, хоть на несколько минут, пожалуйста, ей так хочется хоть с кем-нибудь поговорить!.. Она не может поверить, что заперта навсегда, или все-таки может, но это еще хуже, слово «навсегда» давит на нее, как давила бы крышка гроба, если бы ее похоронили заживо — впрочем, в каком-то смысле так и есть, она всегда боялась, с самого детства боялась, что ее почему-то похоронят заживо, и она откроет глаза в полной темноте, в маленькой тесной коробке, а потом услышит, как шуршат в толще земли черви, пробираясь к ней, а потом начнет задыхаться; нет, думает Анна в перерывах между криком, все-таки лучше так, так она хотя бы ничего не чувствует — нет, думает Анна десяток неразличимых мгновений спустя, лучше бы ее похоронили заживо, тогда бы она уже умерла.

Анна не знает, сколько минут в ее часах, сколько часов в ее днях — день наступает, когда она просыпается, день заканчивается, когда сознание тускнеет и оставляет ее. Судя по тому, что мать и муж появляются через неравномерные, как кажется Анне, промежутки, дни ее тоже неравномерны — но это не имеет значения. Равномерен в ее мире только ровный шум приборов, попискивание неизвестных аппаратов, шорох помпы, которая гонит воздух через ее легкие.

Короткие дни идут за длинными, плохие за хорошими, но однажды случается необычное: Анна, — говорит доктор, который приходит к ней регулярно, он даже называл свое имя, но Анна его не помнит, она помнит только, как он говорит, вероятно, медсестре — никаких улучшений, или — безнадежно, или — почему у нас запрещена эвтаназия? — и тут Анна с ним согласна, но что в этом толку, если никто ее не слышит; Анна, — говорит доктор, — давайте попробуем поговорить.  
Анна беззвучно смеется где-то в глубине сознания, давится хохотом, ей даже кажется, что она сейчас закашляется. Ну давайте, доктор, думает она, давайте поговорим, что вам рассказать, доктор?..  
Послушайте, Анна, — продолжает доктор ровным размеренным голосом, — мы снимаем показания с вашего мозга, мы подключили новую аппаратуру; я буду задавать вам вопросы, а вы представляйте картинки, понимаете? Если захотите ответить «да», представляйте какой-нибудь спорт — любой, какой вам нравится, только лучше, чтобы в вашей фантазии вы сами им занимались; если ответ будет «нет», представляйте свой дом — пустой, без людей и животных. Давайте попробуем, Анна? Вы согласны?  
Анна еще не успевает решить, согласна ли она, а перед ее глазами уже несутся по треку крохотные автомобильчики, рыча и визжа; сосредоточившись, она меняет картинку так, чтобы видеть перед собой круглые пятна приборов, и серый трек, и свои руки в перчатках, сжимающие руль; болид ревет и трясется, асфальтовая гладь летит под колеса с неимоверной скоростью; получается! — говорит доктор, и Анна слышит в его голосе неуверенную радость, — мне кажется, у нас получается! Она нас понимает! Анна, — теперь голос доктора подрагивает от волнения, и Анна усилием воли останавливает болид, — вы помните, как меня зовут?  
Анна вспоминает свой дом — не сразу, потому что она давно его не вспоминала: доктор говорил, там не должно быть людей, поэтому дом представляется ей заброшенным, со слоем пыли в коридоре, с забытой грязной посудой в раковине, тихий, молчаливый, мертвый.  
Меня зовут Рейли, — говорит доктор с еле сдерживаемым торжеством, — доктор Рейли. Приятно познакомиться, Анна!  
Из вежливости Анна снова запускает болид.  
Доктор задает ей вопросы, и она отвечает; какие-то посторонние люди говорят что-то научное, непонятное, запутанное; а потом вдруг юный женский голос — наверное, медсестра, думает Анна, — с ужасом, звенящим в каждом звуке, говорит — доктор Рейли, так значит, все это время она…  
Да, думает Анна, да, идиотка, да, все это время, постоянно, каждый день, да, представь себе, да — Анна не замечает, что уже кричит, бьется о череп изнутри, как бывает в самые, самые, самые плохие дни — болид несется по треку с ревом и визгом, все набирая скорость, стрелка спидометра дрожит перед глазами, серый асфальт превращается в гладкую размытую ленту, рев становится почти невыносимым, голоса за пределами сознания говорят что-то громко и встревоженно, но Анна не слышит, так ревет двигатель, так шумит воздух в ушах, а потом вдруг светлое пятно вырастает прямо перед ней, и Анна еще успевает понять, что это отбойник, ограждающий трассу, такая же бетонная плита, как та, что приняла на себя ее вольво, закрутившуюся на разлитом масле неизвестное количество дней назад; опять, — думает Анна, а потом уже больше ничего не думает.


	4. Новое утро

Приезжая по делам в другой город, человек останавливается на ночь в случайной гостевой квартире — необжитой, безликой, похожей на номер в отеле. В квартире много зеркал и совсем нет чайных чашек, на обоях вьется виноградная лоза, от постели пахнет свежим бельем, в ванной лежит одноразовое мыло — и все здесь приспособлено для того, чтобы переночевать и утром поехать дальше, не сохранив о своем временном пристанище ни одного воспоминания.  
Ночью человек просыпается от жажды; здесь другой климат, воздух суше, чем дома, и ему кажется, будто его кожа пересохла, будто его кровь загустела, будто его легкие наполнены тяжелым безвкусным дымом; лунный свет пронизывает комнаты, и человек идет в ванную в потоках этого света, не включая лампу, чтобы не обжигать высохшие глаза. Вокруг все чужое, ему незнакомы обои, ему непривычны повороты, косяки на дверях не той ширины, кран в ванной неудобный; он поднимает глаза и видит, что отражение в зеркале тоже чужое.

Я сплю, думает человек, я просто сплю; это бывает, во сне бывает еще и не такое; от духоты и жажды как раз и снятся скверные сны, так что ничего удивительного, просто я сплю.  
Значит, говорит тот, в зеркале, когда ты спишь, ты превращаешься в кого-то другого; ты превращаешься в меня; я бы на твоем месте не относился к этому так беспечно.

Утром человек просыпается дома. У него дома много зеркал и совсем нет чайных чашек, на обоях сплетается виноградная лоза, от постели ничем не пахнет. Ему привычен сухой воздух, ему знакомы все линии этой квартиры, и ему нет нужды смотреть в зеркало, чтобы вспомнить, как он выглядит.


	5. Лунапарк

Нора спит и видит сон. Во сне она и ее коллега из читального зала, бестолковая пустышка по имени Марта, стоят перед старым зданием, в верхних окнах которого холодным бездымным пожаром отражается закат. Норе знакомо это здание.  
— Пойдем, — говорит она и толкает дверь с тугой пружиной, пропускает Марту и позволяет двери гулко хлопнуть позади них.  
— Когда я была маленькой, — беспечно говорит Нора, пока они идут по черно-белым плиткам вестибюля, — здесь работала моя мама. С тех пор я знаю, что если пройти через все здание и взять в двух местах два ключа, а потом выйти черным ходом, то за садиком будет калитка, а за ней лунапарк, правда, здорово?..  
Марта робко смеется и два раза кивает; во сне она не кажется Норе такой противной, как наяву, и то, что Марта очевидно хочет с ней дружить и пытается подлизываться, не вызывает у Норы раздражения. Во сне Норе легко болтать чепуху, улыбаться и вести себя так, будто она уютно себя чувствует в компании Марты.

— Нам наверх, — говорит Нора, когда они подходят к узкой каменной лестнице с выщербленными по краям ступенями, и начинает подниматься; пока они взбираются на четвертый этаж, а потом шагают по пустому гулкому коридору, пересекая теплые квадраты вечернего солнечного света, Нора говорит что-то необязательное, что-то легкое и дружелюбное.  
Марта своевременно смеется или соглашается.  
В конце коридора их ждет такая же лестница, по которой они идут вниз; на площадке между третьим и вторым этажами Нора привычно снимает с гвоздя на стене первый из двух ключей и сжимает в кулаке. За вторым нужно зайти к тетушкам.

Возле первого этажа становится ясно, что в здании не совсем пусто: из коридора доносится стук пишущих машинок, и Нора идет на этот стук.  
— Там мамины коллеги, — поясняет она через плечо, — их я тоже с детства знаю, — и открывает высокую белую дверь. Женщины, сидящие за пишущими машинками, кивают ей, но продолжают печатать, и только тетя Эмма снимает руки с клавиш и смотрит на Нору спокойно и почему-то немного грустно.  
— Тетя Эмма, дайте ключ от калитки, — говорит Нора, как говорит всегда. — Мы сходим посмотреть на лунапарк.  
— Когда пойдешь обратно, занеси, — так же обыденно говорит тетя Эмма и стукает ящиком стола; Норе, как всегда, становится немного не по себе: ведь Марта стоит в дверях, почему же тетя Эмма говорит так, будто Нора идет гулять одна?.. Но ей в ладонь ложится тяжелый железный ключ, и Нора забывает об этой мысли.  
— Сюда, — говорит она Марте, когда они выходят обратно в коридор, и ныряет под лестницу, в пыльную пустую темноту. Нащупывает дверь черного хода и открывает ее первым ключом.  
— Вот это да, — говорит Марта, когда они выходят на задний двор, и Нора вполне понимает ее удивление: никто бы не ожидал увидеть тут огромный цветник, в котором астры и лилии цветут одновременно с нарциссами и тюльпанами, а разноцветные садовые ромашки вымахали по плечо и отрастили лепестки величиной с ладонь.  
— Пойдем быстрее, — говорит Нора, направляясь к еле заметной среди цветов тропинке, — солнце уже садится.

Солнце действительно садится, и от красного света почему-то становится необъяснимо тревожно, но Нора ведет себя так, будто все в порядке — шагает по тропинке, отводя рукой или локтем самые настырные цветы, придерживая их, чтобы Марта тоже могла пройти. Тропинка быстро, быстрее, чем порой случается, выводит их к ржавой железной калитке, и Нора вставляет в замок на калитке ключ, полученный от тети Эммы.  
— Вот это да, — повторяет Марта, когда они выходят за ограду цветника.  
Нора и сама готова сказать «вот это да» — открывшийся перед ними вид поражает ее каждый раз, как впервые. Оказывается, что здание, сквозь которое они прошли, стоит у подножия холма, а на вершине холма расположился лунапарк.

Медленно ползет в неподвижном воздухе колесо обозрения, плывут, крутясь вокруг своей оси, огромные чайные чашки, а на карусели мигают лампочки, совсем бледные в солнечном свете, и играет музыка. Отсюда кажется, что лунапарк пуст. Возможно, он и правда пуст, думает Нора и делает несколько шагов к тропинке, ведущей на холм, нужно будет как-нибудь туда подняться. Может быть. Когда-нибудь.  
Нора знает, что все, что ей нужно делать теперь — не оборачиваться, и она не оборачивается.  
— Послушай, — говорит за спиной Марта, и Нора слышит в ее голосе панику, — а почему…  
Норе почти интересно, что может сейчас спросить Марта, но голос вдруг превращается в судорожный всхлип и обрывается.  
Нора не оборачивается.  
Колесо обозрения продолжает крутиться, и Норе кажется, что она даже слышит, как поскрипывает старый механизм. Хотя, возможно, это скрипит что-то другое.  
Через несколько мгновений она чувствует, что за спиной стало пусто, а еще через миг легкий ветерок скользит по ее щеке, будто благодарит. Теперь можно повернуться, пройти обратно через калитку, по цветнику, через черный ход, по лестницам и коридорам — но можно и проснуться прямо отсюда, это уже неважно.

Нора просыпается. Сумрачный свет еле-еле сочится сквозь щель в плотных шторах, подушка смялась в ком, волосы прилипли ко лбу и шее. Нора смотрит в потолок и думает, что сегодня утром, когда она придет на работу, Марты там не будет — и никто не будет даже помнить, что она когда-то существовала. С ее стола пропадут все дурацкие мягкие игрушки, с общей кухни исчезнет ее чашка с сердечками, в графике дежурств не окажется ее фамилии.  
Еще Нора думает, что ей сегодня повезло; когда приходится показывать лунапарк совсем незнакомым людям, порой симпатичным, или случайным приятелям, не сделавшим Норе ничего дурного, она расстраивается, проснувшись. А сегодня она даже почти рада.  
Скорее всего, думает Нора, сегодня она получила подарок. Премию за хорошую работу. Она иногда получает такие подарки.

И еще Нора думает: что будет, если однажды ей придется проводить через дом и цветник за ограду кого-нибудь, кто ей нравится — действительно нравится.

Ей предстоит узнать ответ на этот вопрос — но не сразу.


	6. Пора

Кукла совершенно обычная. У нее клетчатые брючки, пластмассовые тапки и синтетические волосы, которые сложно расчесать.  
Она сидит на шкафу по ночам и участвует в играх днем.  
С ней все в порядке — до той поры, пока однажды ночью девочка не просыпается случайно и не видит, как кукла, неловко дергаясь, лезет к открытому окну на подоконник.  
Девочка молча смотрит на куклу. кукла молча смотрит на девочку — синими, пластмассовыми, выпуклыми глазами.

Девочка поворачивается на бок, в сторону от окна, и слышит шорох, с которым кукла спускается наружу — на кирпичный карниз или, может быть, на водосточную трубу.  
Утром она, конечно, сидит на шкафу.  
У тебя штаны запачкались, — говорит девочка, стряхивая с мелкой клетки бурую кирпичную пыль. — Я постираю. Что же ты за растяпа.

В одну из ночей кукла возвращается с ночной прогулки с шумом и шорохом, придерживая одной ручкой другую, сломанную. У нее порвана одежда, и она вся испачкана — в грязи и, кажется, даже в чьей-то крови.

Девочка открывает глаза и смотрит, как кукла забирается на кровать и подходит к подушке.

— Вставай, — говорит кукла неживым игрушечным голосом. — Отсюда надо валить.


	7. Книги

Однажды ранней осенью некие студенты, едут, допустим, гулять по лесу.  
Их застигает дождь, но они видят некий дом и решают в нем переждать.

Дом совершенно пуст; в нем поднимается при каждом шаге пыль, скрипят половицы, разбухли и не закрываются двери; ящики старомодных комодов вывалены на пол или выдвинуты, из серого от грязи дивана торчат пружины, лестница на второй этаж отсутствует.  
Там, где раньше была кухня — рядом с расколотой печью и проржавевшей раковиной — стоит буфет; в буфете стоят книги. В отличие от всего остального, книги не выглядят ни ветхими, ни поврежденными — у некоторых из них корешки поблескивают глянцем, у других на корешках видны яркие буквы. Студенты рассматривают книги, берут их в руки, читают названия.  
Книги — похожие по оформлению на «полезные советы» типа «Как стать стервой» или «Самый быстрый путь на вершину» — называются примерно так:

«Вы стали едой. Правила поведения за столом»  
«Территория кошмара: где лучше умереть»  
«Не оглядывайтесь и не кричите»  
«Ты остался один? Беги»

Внутри, если перелистать, тем же несложным бодрым языком, которым пишут «полезные советы», написаны всякие простые и неприятные вещи.

Самая маленькая и невзрачная книжка — которую студенты с нервными смешками и натянутыми шутками берут в руки последней — называется «Я уже здесь».

Открыть ее они не успевают.


	8. Сущностный пылесос

По Приморскому бульвару Одессы прогуливался молодой инженер с нарядной девушкой. Девушка смотрела то на инженера, то на парящие над портом воздушные погрузчики, а инженер вдохновенно рассказывал.

— А еще, — говорил он, — я изобрел огромные боевые машины! В мирное время их можно использовать для мирных целей. Но если будет война, любой комбайн сделает вот так, так и так, — он показывал руками, — и превратится в шагающий непобедимый танк! Ракета на подводных крыльях возит людей по морю, но нажми кнопку, и она станет боевой крылатой машиной с острым шипом на носу! А обычная молотилка, — он даже задохнулся от воодушевления, — за пару минут может превратиться в военную!  
— В военную — что? — спросила девушка.  
— В военную молотилку, — деловито пояснил инженер.  
Девушка смотрела, как белые легкие краны грузят на баржу блестящие металлом контейнеры.  
— А еще, — сказал инженер, — я изобрел сущностный пылесос.  
— Как это? — не поняла девушка.  
— Он высасывает все лишнее, — стал рассказывать инженер. — Все пустое, ненужное, все, что мешает. Оставляет только суть. Можно навести его на первомайскую демонстрацию, и он высосет всех тунеядцев, врагов народа, уклонистов. Оставит только преданных светлому будущему людей!  
— Мой кот, — сказала девушка, — считает себя жертвой холокоста. Он говорит, что он еврей.  
— Котов-евреев не бывает, — авторитетно сказал инженер.  
— Но он настаивает, — грустно сказала девушка. — Как ты думаешь, твой пылесос мог бы помочь?..


	9. Книга сказок

Говорят, будто бы в одной из блуждающих по приграничным пустошам башен есть книга сказок.

Если войти между гусениц башни, не попав ни под одну из них, если подняться по гулкой железной лестнице без перил, ни разу не оступившись, то в узкой, похожей на ущелье комнате наверху увидишь стол, сколоченный из того же дерева, из которого построены окраинные станции — откуда бы в железной башне взяться такому дереву?.. никто не знает. На столе лежит книга сказок, и она всегда открыта.  
На каждой ее странице написано острыми колючими буквами всего одно предложение, под каждым предложением дымными тусклыми красками нарисована всего одна картинка.

_И с тех пор ни один волк не причинил зла девочке в красном капюшоне_ , написано на одной из страниц; если вглядеться в темный, почти черный рисунок, становится видна девушка с окровавленными руками, с ножом в одной руке, с трупом волчонка в другой, и у ног ее лежат еще несколько безжизненных маленьких тел.

_Выйдя из спальни, спящая красавица увидела, что в ее замке все осталось по-прежнему_ , написано на другой; принцесса на картинке идет по светлым пыльным коридорам мимо высохших трупов в истлевших платьях, и в волосах у нее свили гнезда пауки.

В этой книге много страниц, и на каждой из них что-нибудь написано:  _а потом мальчик и девочка покинули ледяную страну и вернулись домой_ , — написано там;  _в конце концов принц нашел свою суженую_ , — написано там;  _к счастью, детям удалось сбежать из Мертвого дворца_ , — написано там;  _и жили они долго и счастливо_ , — написано там. Но на каждой странице есть картинка; на каждой, кроме одной.

На странице без картинки, на странице, под которой уже чувствуется шероховатый грубый переплет, написано тем же колючим острым почерком:  _когда ты дочитаешь эту книгу, ты проснешься_.


	10. Щель

Они лезли к нам от Понедельника, это сразу было понятно. Только у него такие есть, неспешные, безглазые, текучие как воск. Они похожи на зомби, но никогда не были людьми, даже в прошлом. Они пробирались в щель, один за другим, один за другим, и что мы могли сделать?.. Дыру давно надо было заткнуть, но ее любила Дженни. Щель между Воскресеньем и Понедельником, говорила она, это же так удобно. Если постараться, можно ускользнуть от Понедельника навсегда. Ну ладно, вслух она не говорила такого, никто бы ее не понял, но думала — определенно. А мы что? Мы знали только, в какой день она умрет — ускользнет навсегда. А в остальном делали так, как она хочет, на то мы и нужны. Вот почему я пошел к Дженни. Все сказали, что идти должен я. В этом есть смысл. Со мной удобно разговаривать, удобнее, чем с ходячей башней или с тихим поездом, и уж точно приятнее, чем с голодным цветком. А к другим Дженни приходит сама, с них никогда ничего не начинается. 

Так что я дождался ее где всегда, на пороге, и сказал: тебе нужно на это взглянуть. Отвел ее к щели, а они все лезли и лезли, протискивались, вытекали и струились, молчаливые и незрячие. Это нехорошо, сказала Дженни, это очень плохо. Конечно, она испугалась. Кто бы их не испугался. И это было неправильно, они были Понедельника, не наши, она не должна была бояться их здесь. Так что я сказал: сделай что-нибудь. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы они тут были. Ты должна что-то сделать.

Может, мне не стоило так давить. Может, если бы я не давил, она бы туда не пошла. Хотя вряд ли, мы ведь все знали заранее. И это была ее собственная дорога, ее нехитрый, но надежный способ побега. Положа руку на сердце, она ведь сама эту щель и придумала. Так вот, она шла, а эти расступались перед ней, как, бывает, расступаются перед идущим глубокие воды Четверга. Она вошла в щель — и исчезла, и они вместе с ней. Так бывает. Наверное, не самая плохая смерть. Мне-то откуда знать.

...Кто я? Странно, что вы спросили. Я никто. Меня никогда не запоминают. Я тот человек, который говорит, что вам делать, если вы слишком задержались на одном месте. Нет, конечно, я не человек на самом деле, вам просто так кажется. Меня называют «кто-то». Кто-то сказал, что нужно бежать отсюда. В пустом доме кто-то был. Кто-то помахал рукой сквозь туман, указывая дорогу. Вот это все я. Меня никогда не запоминают. Неудивительно, у меня ведь и лица-то нет. Но я разговорился — хотя неважно, все равно вы все забудете. А что щель? Она закрылась, и хорошо. У нас довольно своих кошмаров, на что нам твари Понедельника. А теперь идите в метро.


End file.
